<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since I Met You by Avan522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518679">Since I Met You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522'>Avan522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Champ Hardy Being an Asshole, Cheating, College Proffesor Waverly Earp, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Roommates, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp moves in with Nicole Haught and when Shae cheats on Nicole leaving her heart broken Nicole and Waverly make a drunken mistake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since I Met You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Waverly is running on the treadmill at the gym her phone goes off and sees Chrissy is calling Waverly turns off the machine and steps outside and answers the phone</p><p>“Hey Chris!” Waverly greets</p><p>“Hey Waves! I wanted to ask if I could meet your new roommate when you go over tomorrow?”</p><p>“Did Nonna put you up to this and nothing is final yet?!”</p><p>“What! No of course not! And I know that.”</p><p>“Chris I know you're lying but sure I guess I’ll head to your place at about one I’m meeting her at two after her shift.”</p><p>“What exactly is it she does?”</p><p>“She works at PSD she’s Nedley's deputy.”</p><p>“She knows my dad! I guess that makes me feel better since he doesn’t trust anyone. How did you find this place again?”</p><p>“I saw the ad on craigslist then I had Wyn run a background check found out she works with Wyn but since she was still new Nonna hasn’t met her and probably won’t until she’s forced to.”</p><p>“So she knows she's a cop and still is asking me to check her out?”</p><p>“Ha! I knew it! I guess Wynonna's trust issues are off the chart. Fuck Champ’s here.” Waverly watches as the boy-man walks into the gym</p><p>“Really I can't believe that he cheated on you.”</p><p>“Stop lying to me you knew he was going to you actually warned me but what made me mad was the fact that he did it on our bed with Stephanie freaking Jones.”</p><p>“Waves you'll find someone better I promise. Who knows maybe your new roommate will have a cute friend for you.”</p><p>“I’m not going to hookup with my roommate's friend Chris but I’ve got to go before Champ decides to talk to me bye Chrissy.”</p><p>“Bye Waves.”</p><p>Waverly packs up her clothes and heads to the locker room to shower she grabs her clothes and shampoo, conditioner and body wash before heading to the shower and taking off her sweaty and stinky clothes and getting off all of the sweat and dirt that built up from being at the gym after her shower she grabs her stuff from her locker and walks out of the locker room. As she walks out of the gym she hears her name being called she turns around and sees Champ running after her she groans before reluctantly turning to him “Leave me alone Champ.” Waverly says “Please Waves I need to talk to you.” Champ put his hands on Waverly’s shoulders “I said leave me alone!” Waverly exclaims “Is there a problem here?” a tall red headed female cop asks “This isn't any of your business.” Champ huffs at the cop “I believe this young lady told you to leave her alone Mr.Hardy this isn’t the first time I've had to break up one of your conflicts.” the cop puffs her chest and as she speaks a slight southern twang appears “Fine! This isn’t over Waves.” Champ says and points at Waverly “Are you okay ma’am?” the officer asks Waverly “Yes thank you officer…” Waverly trails off for the officer to finish her sentence “Officer Haught Nicole Haught.” Nicole says and holds her hand out for a hand shake and Waverly accepts “I’m Waverly Earp.” Waverly smiles at Nicole “Well Ms.Earp have a nice night.” Nicole says with the brightest smile Waverly has ever seen “Thank you have a nice night officer.” Nicole tips her hat at the smaller girl “Wow.” Waverly got into her car and she realized that she would have to live with a cop who looks really good in the purgatory police uniform and her butt looked amazing in those khakis and the southern accent she had when she was using her police voice. Her smile looked like it could light up a room she seemed...perfect.</p><p>Waverly drives to Wynonna's to finish packing for her move. When she walks in the door Wynonna is lying on the sofa with one leg and arm hanging off the sofa watching tv with an half empty whiskey bottle in her hand “Why is your face flushed baby girl.” Wynonna asks and sits up with her whiskey in hand “What my face isn’t flushed.” Waverly says while locking the door “Yes it is... Who did you meet?” Wynonna asks excitedly “My roommate actually Champ was harassing me and she stopped him.” Waverly says “You don't even know this girl and you already like her.” Wynonna mocks “I...I don't like her!” Wynonna scoffs “Sure you don’t.” Waverly walks upstairs and packs her final boxes up and double checks the apartment for anything else and goes back to her room when Wynonna walks in and speaks up “I don't know why you want to move out this room is always available.” Waverly sighs and leans on top of a stack of boxes “I know but if I’m going to live with you I’d rather it be at the homestead but Willa’s being a bitch and won’t let us move in the homestead so I’m going to move out hopefully we can over power her soon enough.” Wynonna nods “Yeah I guess you’re right I’m still working on getting the homestead back but since daddy was majority owner on the house he stipulated in the will that Willa gets three-forths ownership of the house so she chooses who lives in it.” Wynonna says “Willa sucks she's not even using the homestead it’s just sitting there.” Willa has majority control of the homestead being daddy’s golden girl; the oldest Earp doesn't let Wynonna and Waverly live there because she blames them for what happened when they were kids. “I’m gonna miss you Waves it was nice having you here with me.” Wynonna walks over to Waverly and pulls her into a tight hug “I’m gonna miss you too Wynonna but I’ll be safe and I’m only moving across the street plus if you don’t trust my roommate you can meet her yourself since she does work with you.” Nicole has been in Purgatory for a little over a month and works with Wynonna at the police department yet Nicole and Wynonna have never spoken before. “Can I go with you tomorrow?” Waverly sighs “Chrissy is already going with me tomorrow if you want to meet her as I said talk to her at the station.” Wynonna nods and sighs “I guess you're right. Don’t forget me and Dolls are working late tomorrow so I won't be home so order food if you want but if you do there better be leftovers for me. Please text me and tell me if you decide to move in.” Wynonna walks out of the room leaving Waverly in her mostly packed up room if she decides that she wants to move in that weekend.</p><p>Waverly lays down on her bed and her brain starts to wander to what's the worst that can happen tomorrow. What if she doesn’t like Nicole or what if she doesn’t like Waverly or what if they don't get along but at the same time Waverly can't help but think of her earlier interaction with Nicole and her beautiful smile that caused those cute ass dimples to pop out. She has thought of dating a women before but there weren't many out gay people in Purgatory besides Waverly, Jeremy and Robin so she hasn't found a women in this town since high school with Emily Mitchel her first crush on a women but now there’s Nicole Haught a gorgeous redheaded cop who is new in town and happens to be the person who owns the apartment shes looking at tomorrow what are the damn odds.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning Waverly goes for a run in the morning taking in the crisp autumn air in Purgatory when she sees a flash of red hair coming towards and she recognizes Nicole and as they pass Waverly gets flashed a beautiful dimpled smile from the red head that stops her heart and she returns a quick smile in the other girls direction. Waverly decides to stop at the coffee shop she goes to everyday “Hey Amy can I get a caramel cappuccino.” Waverly asks with a smile “Anything for the most beautiful girl in Purgatory.” Amy says with a wink and gets Waverly’s coffee together and hands Waverly her cup and and her receipt with Amy’s phone number on it and Amy gives Waverly the universal call me signal and Waverly walks out of the coffee shop and tells Wynonna what happened:</p><p><strong>Waves</strong>: Wyn you’ll never guess what happened!</p><p><strong>Nonna</strong>: What happened babygirl?</p><p><strong>Waves</strong>: Do you remember that girl from the coffee shop?</p><p><strong>Nonna</strong>: Amy?</p><p><strong>Waves</strong>: Yeah she gave me her phone number!</p><p><strong>Nonna</strong>: Damn babygirl! Are you going to text her?</p><p><strong>Waves</strong>: I don't know. I mean it won’t hurt, right?</p><p><strong>Nonna</strong>: You’re right it won’t hurt plus she’s kind of cute text her and see where it goes. I’ve got to go Dolls is yelling at me bye Waves</p><p><strong>Waves</strong>: Bye Nonna</p><p>Waverly slides her phone in her pocket and walks back to Wynonna's apartment and takes a shower to get ready to meet up with Nicole on her way to Nicole’s apartment. She picks up Chrissy so they can go to Nicole’s. On the way up Nicole's apartment stairs she starts to get nervous about seeing Nicole again she realises how fast er heartis beating and how sweaty her palms are. When she gets to Nicole's door she knocks and Nicole opens the door in her sheriff's department uniform. “Hey Waverly!” Nicole greets “Hey Nicole this is my friend Chrissy you’ll probably be seeing her quite a bit.” Waverly smiles and Chrissy and Nicole shake hands. Nicole opens the door and gestures Waverly and Chrissy inside Nicole shows the girls the bedrooms and bathroom then the kitchen “So that’s the apartment what do you think?” Nicole asks leaning on the counter in the kitchen “I love it and I can afford it being a college professor and all.” Waverly says “Good I should disclose something before you decide to move in.” Waverly stiffens “Um… Okay.” Nicole sighs “I should just tell you that I’m gay living in a small towns you have to worry about who believes what.” Waverly relaxes “That’s perfectly fine I’m actually bisexual so it doesn’t matter that your gay.” Nicole sighs “Good well you can move in this weekend if you want and here is your key.” Nicole says with a smile and hands the brunette a small silver key Waverly lets out an excited squeal and wraps Nicole in a tight hug “You said I can move in this weekend right so does Saturday work for you?” Nicole nods “That’s perfect.” Nicole says and walks them to the front door “It was nice meeting you Chrissy and It was good seeing you again Waverly.” Nicole smiles at the brunette flashing her dimples causing Waverly to blush “It was nice seeing you again Nicole.” Waverly says and Chrissy eyes Waverly suspiciously then turns to Nicole “It was nice meeting you too Nicole!” Chrissy shakes Nicole’s hand then Chrissy and Waverly walk back down stairs</p><p>“Oh my god Waves you like Nicole!” Chrissy says Waverly sighs</p><p>“Ok yes I do but it doesn’t matter because Amy from the coffee shop gave me her number and I’m going to see where it goes.” Waverly states</p><p>“Damn Waves you have two options now.” Waverly looks at Chrissy with a confused look</p><p>“What do you mean t-two?” Waverly asks nervously </p><p>“Nicole likes you too I can tell by the way she looks at you.” Waverly shakes her head</p><p>“You're ridiculous she does not like me.” Chrissy shakes her head “Whatever you say Waves.”</p><p> </p><p>That Saturday Chrissy and Wynonna help Waverly move into hers and Nicole's apartment “Ugh what is in this box Waves?” Wynonna complains “They’re books you should read one sometime.” Waverly teases “Haha very funny.” Wynonna says and throws her pillow at her. “Do I need to help you unpack too.” Wynonna says then Chrissy walks in “Maybe Waves packed a bottle of whiskey in one of these boxes and you can find it.” Wynonna rolls her eyes and the three girls unpack all of Waverly’s boxes then they go to the living room and talk when there is a knock at the door and Nicole comes running out of her room Waverly sees her open the door and give a kiss to a tall brown haired woman and she feels a twang of jealousy and turns her attention to her sister and best friend “Waverly this is Shae my girlfriend. Shae this is my new roommate Waverly.” Waverly gets up and shakes Shae’s hand “Hi it’s nice to meet you!” Waverly says “It’s nice to meet you too.” Shae says stand off-ish and Waverly goes back to her friends.</p><p>That night Waverly texts Amy:</p><p><strong>Waverly</strong>: Hey Amy it’s Waverly from the coffee shop!</p><p><strong>Amy</strong>: Hey Waverly it's so nice to hear from you I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner sometime?</p><p><strong>Waverly</strong>: That sounds great. I'm free next Thursday.</p><p><strong>Amy</strong>: That’s perfect I’ll see you next Thursday</p><p><strong>Waverly</strong>: See you Thursday</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Nicole.” Waverly says walking into the kitchen “Good morning Waverly.” Nicole says before turning around grabbing a mug and pouring Waverly a cup of coffee</p><p>“Thank you Nicole.” Waverly says and gets a dimpled smile</p><p>“You seem like you're in a good mood.” Nicole says to Waverly pointing out her huge smile</p><p>“Yeah one of the baristas at the coffee shop gave me her number and she asked me out on a date next Thursday!” Waverly says excitedly</p><p>“Wow Waverly that’s amazing is she cute?” Nicole says playfully</p><p>“Yeah I guess I just want to see where this goes maybe it’ll lead to something maybe it won’t thanks for the coffee I’ve got papers to grade for tomorrow.” Waverly says before walking back to her room placing her coffee on her desk and grabbing a pen and her students paper she gets halfway through the stack when she starts to her moans from Nicole’s room “<em>Fuck Nicole</em>” Waverly gets up and grabs her headphones “Nope.” Waverly says to herself and puts her headphones in and playing one of her playlists after she finished grading the papers she falls back onto her bed and couldn’t help but think of what it would be like to sleep with Nicole even though she has a date with Amy she can’t help but think of Nicole even though she’s in a relationship all Waverly wants is to wake up in Nicole’s bed instead of her own from a night of amazing sex filled with lust and passion.</p><p>That night Waverly goes over to Wynonna’s for dinner when she walks in. Wynonna is talking to Mercedes Gardener “Hey Waves look who’s here.” Mercedes turns to Waverly and runs over to her then wraps her in a tight hug</p><p>“Hey little Earp I heard you have another hot redhead in your life are you trying to replace me Waves.” Waverly glares at Wynonna</p><p>“Hey Mercedes I’m not replacing you just widening my friend group to a hot redhead I want to sleep with.” Mercedes laughs</p><p>“Waves I guarantee you could get this girl no matter what so tell me about her.” Waverly and Mercedes walk over to the kitchen table and talk while Wynonna orders takeout.</p><p>“So tell me about her Waves.” Mercedes asks again</p><p>“Her name is Nicole she’s Nedley's new deputy she is so cute whenever she smiles she has dimples that pop out and her butt in her uniform is so fucking hot.” Mercedes laughs</p><p>“Are you talking about Nicole Haught?” Waverly nods</p><p>“Oh my god Waves you have great taste she’s arrested my brother too many times she’s cute I don't blame you for falling for her.” Wynonna walks into the kitchen</p><p>“She’s way past falling, she's straight up in love with her.” Wynonna says then sits down</p><p>“She’s not wrong.” Waverly admits</p><p>“Then why haven't you gone after her?” Mercedes asked</p><p>“She has a super hot girlfriend who I heard having sex with her today that wasn’t fun because I wanted to be the person in there with her.” Mercedes slowly nods</p><p>“I get it there’s someone I wish I was with too it sucks doesn’t it?” Waverly nods and notices Mercedes' glare is on Wynonna she has known about Mercedes' crush on her older sister since they were in high school she feels bad for the redhead since Waverly knws how good they would be together.</p><p>After dinner the three women watch a movie when Wynonna has the brilliant idea to go to Shorty’s when they arrive at Shorty’s Champ and his lackeys are at the pool table barely being able to make any pockets in. Waverly, Wynonna and Mercedes make their way to a booth in the back and Wynonna goes to get some tequila shots and brings them back to the table when Officer Haught and Sheriff Nedley walk in “Damn I was trying to get away from her tonight.” Waverly says “I want to talk to her.” Mercedes says before walking away “Mercedes!” Waverly calls after her</p><p>“Hey officer Haught has my brother done anything else stupid I’m unaware of?” Mercedes asks leaning on the bar</p><p>“I’m off duty call me Nicole and Tucker hasn’t done anything yet but I'm sure I’ll be letting you know something really soon.” Nicole says and takes off her stetson</p><p>“Thanks Nicole another thing Waverly Earp is like a sister to me and is the best person in this town so you better take care of her.” Mercedes says gesturing to Waverly talking to Wynonna</p><p>“No need for the shovel talk I already got one from Nedley and Wynonna.” Nicole says with a slight southern drawl</p><p>“Good because if you hurt her I will hurt you.” Nedley jumps in</p><p>“That’s enough Mercedes Nicole's got it. Go on back to your friends.” Nedley says in his usual gruff voice and Mercedes walks back to Waverly and Wynonna</p><p>“What did you say to her?” Waverly asks urgently,</p><p>“I just gave her the old shovel talk.” Waverly smacks Mercedes’ arm</p><p>“What the hell Mercedes!” Wynonna smirks</p><p>“Yo Hughtstuff come sit over here!” Wynonna calls Nicole over to their table</p><p>“Nonna!” Waverly exclaims and Nicole starts to walk over to their table and sits next to Waverly</p><p>“Hey Waves.” Nicole greets with a smile</p><p>“Hey Nicole.” Waverly returns a smile</p><p>“What are we chopped liver.” Wynonna remarks</p><p>“Hi Wynonna.” Wynonna gives a nod back and Nicole tips her hat to Mercedes.</p><p>When a fight breaks out between champ and the York brothers Nicole and Nedley jump into action to arrest them when Champ sees Nicole he tries to throw a punch at her but Nicole catches his fist before pulling t behind his back and pinning him down to the ground and handcuffing him then handcuffed pete York “I got this Haught you stay here just in case the rest of these idiots decide to start another fight.” Nicole nods and helps Nedley take the three boy-men to his patrol car before walking back to the three women. “Those three are idiots.” Nicole mutters and sits next to Waverly “Where did you learn to fight like that Haught?” Wynonna asks in shock “I was in the military before transferring over to the academy.” Wynonna whistles “Damn Haughtshit!” Nicole smiles and rubs the back of her neck.</p><p>After the leave Shorty’s Waverly heads back to her apartment and sees Shae passed out in the living room she heads to her room grabs stuff to take a shower and goes to the bathroom and steps into the steaming shower all she could think about was the way her nickname rolled off of Nicole’s tongue and how quickly she jumped into action during the bar fight. Waverly turns off the water, gets dressed and goes back to her room. When she picks up her phone she notices a message from Amy. She responds to it and they talk for hours before Waverly has to go to bed for her classes the next day.</p><p>When she wakes up the next morning Nicole is in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee in her uniform “Morning.” Waverly mumbles half asleep “Morning Waves.” Nicole says full of energy and grabs a cup for Waverly and pours her coffee “Thank you Nicole. What time does your shift end today?” Waverly asks “I work until three today what about you?” Nicole asks and takes another sip of coffee “My last class is at four so I probably won't be heading back here till about six.” Nicole nods “Do you want to meet at Shorty’s for dinner tonight at about 7:30 .” Nicole asks, Waverly gives her a small smile “Sounds good to me.” Waverly says before finishing her coffee and going back to her room to change. Waverly puts on a tight pink skirt and a black floral blouse with black flats she then heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair then she heads out to her car and drives over to the university and walks to her class room. “Hey Waves!” Jeremy says walking into her classroom</p><p>“Hey Jer! How was your date with Robin?” Waverly asks</p><p>“It was good and really romantic. Anything new with you?” Waverly smiles</p><p>“Amy from the coffee shop asked me out on a date Thursday.” Jeremy squeals</p><p>“Congrats girl but you don’t seem too happy about it.” Jeremy states</p><p>“My new roommate is so hot and I’d much rather go out with her.” Waverly says</p><p>“Wow Waves are you talking about the new deputy?” Waverly nods</p><p>“How did you know?” Jeremy laughs</p><p>“She’s a hot tall redhead anyone could fall for her.” Waverly laughs</p><p>“Yeah I guess you’re right. My students are going to be here soon. You should go back to your classroom.” Jeremy sighs</p><p>“Yeah I guess you're right go out with Amy you might like her more than Officer Haught who knows.” Jeremy says and walks out</p><p>After her classes Waverly decides to head back to the apartment to dress up nice for Nicole when she gets to her closet she finds a tight black dress and throws it on and looks at herself in the mirror and notices how good her butt looks in her dress and decides she’s going to keep the dress on for the night and she puts on a pair of heels to make her look taller then she heads to Shorty’s where Nicole is waiting in a booth in the back “Wow Waves you look beautiful.” Nicole says and Waverly smiles</p><p>“Thanks Nicole you look great too and I just wanted to make sure my dress fit for Thursday.” Nicole shoots Waverly a fake smile feeling a little jealous of Amy</p><p>“Well I think that Amy is going to love it.” Nicole and Waverly sit down and order when Champ walks up to them</p><p>“Hey babe.” Champ greets Waverly</p><p>“Champ stop calling me that we aren’t dating.” Waverly says</p><p>“I made one mistake.” Waverly sighs</p><p>“Cheating on me isn’t one mistake it’s the worst mistake multiple times.” Nicole jumps in</p><p>“Why would you cheat on her? Waverly is amazing.” Nicole says with dreamy eyes</p><p>“We weren’t having sex.” Champ shrugs and takes a sip of his beer</p><p>“So?” Champ put’s his beer down</p><p>“You’re telling me you would’nt cheat on her if you weren’t having sex?” Nicole shakes her head</p><p>“Absolutely not especially if I’m dating someone as amazing as Waverly.” Champ scoffs</p><p>“Whatever!” Champ says before stomping off</p><p>“You really wouldn’t cheat on someone if you weren’t having sex?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Nope no matter how long it’s been I would never cheat on someone.” Waverly smiles</p><p>“You’re really great Nicole. I’ve never seen Shae in town. Does she live in the city?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Yeah we met while I was in academy and since we’re so close to the city we just stayed together.” Nicole says</p><p>“That’s adorable, do you see a future with her?” Nicole nods</p><p>“Yeah I absolutely do. I'm actually going to surprise her Thursday because I was supposed to work a double.” Waverly squeals</p><p>“Nicole that’s amazing I’m sure she’ll love it. Nicole smiles</p><p>“I hope so.” The waiter brings over their food and they chat over dinner.</p><p> </p><p>That Thursday night Waverly changes into a tight black dress black heels and sprays on some perfume before meeting Amy at the restaurant she chose. When Waverly walks in Amy is sitting at a table on the patio</p><p>“Hey Waverly.” Waverly can't help but notice how much more of a date dinner with Nicole felt like than this</p><p>“Hi Amy it’s nice to see you.” Waverly smiles at her</p><p>“It’s nice to see you too.” Amy says</p><p>“So why are you working at the coffee shop?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Well I’m going to school to be a lawyer so I need the money to live off of.” Amy stops talking and waits for Waverly to ask another question</p><p>“Why do you want to be a lawyer.” Waverly asks</p><p>“Well they make a lot of money and it’s an interesting job, so why do you want to be a college professor if they don't make much money?” Amy asks</p><p>“Well I didn’t do it for the money I did it because I want to help the younger generation thrive.” Amy gives a half hearted smile when she told Nicole about the reason she wanted to teach Nicole told her how sweet she was for wanting to help the kids.</p><p>“So how is someone as beautiful as you so smart?” Amy asks</p><p>“Because they’re not mutually exclusive.” Waverly says through gritted teeth and takes a sip of her wine she wished it was Nicole she was here with.</p><p>“Why did you move to Purgatory?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Well I wanted a break from the city so I thought a small town would be best.” Waverly and Amy get through about one of the worst dates Waverly has ever been on so she tells Amy that it wasn’t going to work between them and heads upstairs to where Nicole is crying on the couch “Oh my god Nicole what happened.” Waverly takes off her shoes, runs over to the couch and wraps Nicole in a hug “I went to Shae’s to surprise her and she was in bed with another woman.” Nicole says in between sobs “I’m so sorry Nicole you need a drink.” Waverly walks over two the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses. She walks over to the couch and fills the glasses to the brim “How was your date?” Nicole asks trying to change the subject “It was horrible she was so self absorbed.” Nicole laughs and chugs her glass of wine, gets up and grabs a bottle of whiskey and walks over to the couch and pours whiskey into their glasses and then she drinks a sip of whiskey “That’s more like it!” Nicole says after a few drinks Nicole and Waverly are making out on the sofa removing each other's clothes “Waves are you sure about this?” Nicole asks pulling away from Waverly “Yes god yes I haven’t had sex in months.” Nicole shrugs and starts kissing Waverlys neck.</p><p>Waverly doesn't remember much from the night before so when she wakes up in a room she doesn’t recognize to the sound of someone opening the door she freaks out and pretends she’s asleep.</p><p>“Seriously Nicole we just broke up and you're already in bed with Waverly!” Shae exclaims</p><p>“What does it matter to you. You cheated on me at least Waverly cares about me.” Shae scoffs and goes around the room collecting her stuff when Shae leaves and Nicole gets in the shower Waverly quickly gets up and gets dressed to go for a long run but first she goes to Wynonna’s and bangs on the door</p><p>“Jesus Waves what the hell!” Wynonna says opening the door and rubbing her eyes</p><p>“I hooked up with Nicole last night.” Wynonna pulls Waverly inside and Waverly collapses on the couch</p><p>“What!” Wynonna exclaims</p><p>“Well last night after my date with Amy which went horribly I got home Nicole was crying on the couch I asked her what happened she said Shae cheated on her so we had maybe a few too many drinks and we made out on the couch for a while before we went to her room...” Wynonna smirks</p><p>“Was it good?” Waverly rolls her eyes</p><p>“I don't remember but I did wake up to Nicole and Shae fighting about Nicole already moving on. She didn’t seem surprised we were in bed together. I wonder what she meant by that.” Waverly says</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Waverly sighs</p><p>“Well right now I’m avoiding her and will continue to until I figure out what I’m going to do.” Waverly says defeatedly</p><p>“Are you going to move out?” Wynonna asks</p><p>“No I can't, her apartment is the only one I can afford besides living with you.” Waverly sighs</p><p>“Well you're always welcome here.” Waverly nods</p><p>“I should get going if I still want to get a run in.” Waverly and Wynonna say their goodbyes and Waverly goes the opposite way Nicole usually runs in the mornings.</p><p>As Waverly runs, her memories of the previous night start to return… <em>After Nicole and Waverly are completely naked Nicole lifts up Waverly and throws her down on the bed and climbs on top of her and starts kissing, sucking and biting at Waverly’s skin eliciting moans from the other girl…</em> Waverly has to snap out of her thoughts before she runs into someone “Fuck!” Waverly mutters to herself because her mind keeps wandering… <em>Nicole lowers herself down to Waverly’s center and runs her tongue through her folds speeding up to move her tongue in a circular motions “Fuck Nicole” Waverly moans</em>… Waverly cuts her run short and hurrys into her room to grab stuff for her shower and sprints into the shower so she doesn’t run into Nicole. When she steps into the steamy shower her mind wanders again… <em>Nicole rapidly taps her tongue against Waverly’s entrance “Don’t stop Nic I’m gonna-” Waverly says before having the best orgasm of her life</em>… Waverly steps out of the shower and gets ready for work. During lunch Waverly gets lost in her head… <em>Waverly flips their positions and kisses down Nicoles body and she inserts two fingers into Nicole and slowly pulls them out and pushing them back in “Ugh Waves” Waverly thrusts her fingers in and out of Nicole faster “God Waverly I’m gonna cum” Nicole's whole body tenses then untenses underneath Waverly</em>… “Hey baby girl.” Wynonna says as she saunters into Waverly's office</p><p>“I remember what happened last night.” Waverly says and takes a sip of her tea</p><p>“Really what happened?” Wynonna asks</p><p>“Well we did have sex mind blowing earth shattering toe curling sex.” Wynonna smirks</p><p>“Get it Waves!” Waverly rolls her eyes</p><p>“I still don't know what to do about it.” Waverly rests her head in her hand and sighs</p><p>“Well you like her right?” Waverly nods</p><p>“Then go after her!” Waverly frowns</p><p>“It’s not that simple her and Shae just broke up.” Wynonna clicks her tongue</p><p>“Well give her some time then ask her out. That girl likes you. I've seen the way she looks at you.” Waverly nods</p><p>“Is there anything else you need?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Yes actually Dolls and I need help with a case I’ll send you the details.” Waverly nods and Wynonna walks out.</p><p>When Waverly gets home Nicole is sitting on the couch with one full glass of wine and an empty glass sitting next to it.</p><p>“Hey I figured we should talk about … well last night.” Nicole says and gestures to the glasses</p><p>“Yeah I guess you're right.” Waverly says before walking over to the couch and Nicole pours her a glass of wine</p><p>“So…” Nicole trails off</p><p>“Yeah… okay last night was really good and I really like you Nic and I know you and Shae just broke up and I don’t want to rush anything if you're not ready.” Nicole smiles</p><p>“Yeah I really like you too but you’re right me and Shae just broke up I just need a little time and of course you can date other people until I’m ready.” Waverly nods</p><p>“That sounds good to me just tell me when you’re ready so we can go on a real date.” Nicole smiles</p><p>“So it wasn’t just me last night was really good.” Waverly groans</p><p>“So good.” Waverly says the two girls laugh and talk for hours before Nicole asks</p><p>“So if we wanted to have sex we could right?” Waverly nods “Good.” Nicole says before kissing Waverly.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Waverly wakes up in Nicole’s arms “Nic I’ve got to get up.” Nicole groans “Five more minutes.” Waverly laughs “I’ve got to go to school.” Nicole groans before letting go of Waverly “Fine.” Waverly laughs and kisses Nicole's forehead before getting ready for work. When she walks into work she hears her name getting called</p><p>“Hey Jer!” Waverly greets and they walk to Waverly’s office</p><p>“Okay why are you in such a great mood? Did things go that good with Amy?” Jeremy asks</p><p>“No that was absolutely terrible.” Waverly says with a smile on her face</p><p>“Okay then why are you so happy?” Jeremy says with a confused look on his face then Waverly tells him what happened with Nicole “Let me get this straight you went from a terrible date with one person to amazing sex with a different person?” Waverly nods</p><p>“We’re just keeping it casual right now she isn’t ready for another relationship yet so right now it’s just sex.” Waverly says</p><p>“Damn Waves I didn’t think that you would want a casual relationship.” Jeremy says with a smirk</p><p>“Well after she’s ready for a relationship we’re going on a date.” Wynonna walks into her office</p><p>“Hey nerd what are you doing here?” Jeremy rolls his eyes</p><p>“I’m talking to Waves. Did you know about her and Ni-” Waverly smacks his arm</p><p>“What the hell!” Wynonna eyes Waverly suspiciously</p><p>“What do you need Wynonna?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Dolls wants you to become a black badge consultant what do you think?” Wynonna asks</p><p>“Sure sound good.” Wynonna nods before walking out</p><p>“Why did you hit me?” Jeremy asks when Wynonna is out of ear shot</p><p>“I don’t want her to know she’ll just give me crap.” Jeremy nods</p><p>“Okay. Don't tell Wynonna got it.” Jeremy and Waverly’s lunch break ends and they go back to their respective class rooms.</p><p>While Waverly is on her way home she decide to pick up some coffee for her and Nicole she immediately realizes what a bad idea it was when she walks in and sees Amy working today when she walks up to the counter she orders</p><p>“Can I get cappuccino and a caramel frappuccino to go.” Amy types the order into the computer screen</p><p>“So you didn’t want to go out with me again because you’re going out with officer Haught makes sense to me.” Amy says</p><p>“Me and Nicole aren’t going out; she's my roommate.” Amy’s face drops</p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry I just assumed.” she tries to defend herself</p><p>“Well you assumed wrong we’re just friends.” Waverly says before going to the other side of the counter to wait for her order when she gets her drinks she stops by the sheriff's department to drop off Nicole's coffee “Hey Waves. Did you bring me coffee?” Nicole asks “Yeah I remember you saying you were working late tonight so I brought you a coffee to stay awake and you better appreciate it because Amy was working today.” Waverly hoists herself onto Nicole's desk and Nicole winces “I’m so sorry that must have been terrible.” Waverly nods “It was she uh questioned our relationship because I got you a coffee.” Nicole takes a deep breath “Wow that sounds awkward.” Waverly nods “It really was I hated every second of it. I should get going and let you go back to work.” Waverly was about to leave before Nicole grabs her arm “No stay it’s been boring I need someone to keep me company.” Waverly nods “Okay I’ll stay.” Waverly nods “So how was work?” Nicole asks “It was really boring, same thing as usual, have lecture grade papers have some sleazy seniors hit on me same old same old.” Nicole feels a twinge of jealousy “S-seniors hit on you?” Waverly blushes at Nicole's jealousy “Yeah I’m the youngest teacher in the school and the same age as them so it happens but I would never date any of them especially if I have a hot redhead I could be with.” Nicole blushes and rubs her neck Nicole is about to say something when Wynonna walks in</p><p>“Hey baby girl what are you doing here?” Waverly jumps off of Nicole's desk</p><p>“I just came over to visit Nicole and bring her a coffee.” Just then the radio goes off for a reckless driver and Nicole gives Waverly an apologetic smile before heading out.</p><p>“Okay no more bullshit what is going on with you and Haught?” Waverly sighs</p><p>“Okay last night me and Nicole talked about what was going on between us and we decided we were going to wait until she’s ready for a relationship so right now it’s just sex.” Wynonna smirks</p><p>“You want a casual relationship really?” Waverly nods</p><p>“As long as it’s with Nicole that's all that matters plus she’s really good in bed.” Wynonna makes gagging noises</p><p>“I did not need to know how good Haught is in bed.” Waverly shrugs with a smirk.</p><p>That night Waverly is asleep in bed when she feels arms snake around her “Is that you Nic?” Waverly asks “Yeah it’s me baby go back to sleep.” Waverly smiles at the name and drifts off back to sleep. The next morning Waverly wakes up in Nicoles arms and hums in satisfaction “Good morning babe.” Nicole says before realizing the name she called Waverly “Good morning baby.” Nicole and Waverly slide out of bed then head to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee “So I’m guessing we don’t use those names in public unless you’re ready yet?” Waverly says hopefully “Yeah I think I’ll be ready soon though.” Waverly squeals “I can’t wait to go on a date with you.” Waverly says Nicole nods “I can’t wait either.” Waverly and Nicole take a shower together before Waverly gets ready for work “I can’t believe that you have to go to work today.” Nicole pouts “You're more than welcome to come with me and sit in my office and maybe we can have some fun during my lunch break.” Waverly winks and Nicole jumps up before putting on some regular clothes and ushering Waverly out of the apartment.</p><p>At the end of Waverly’s class before lunch Waverly walks into her office and Nicole pushes Waverly up against the door “Wow you don’t waste any time.” Waverly says while Nicole is kissing her neck. Waverly snakes her fingers around the hem of Nicole's shirt and she pulls it over her head Nicole unzips Waverlys dress before Nicole removes it. Waverly pulls Nicole’s lips into hers and she fumbles with Nicole's belt and takes it out of her belt loops and throws it towards their pile of clothes. Nicole leads Waverly over to her desk and clear space on it to set Waverly on it. Nicole hoists up Waverly and places her on her desk then she peels of Waverly's underwear and kneels down in front of Waverly then runs her tongue through Waverlys folds “Fuck Nic” Nicole moves her tongue in a circular motion when Wynonna barges in “Hey W- Oh shit” Wynonna walks out and closes the door so Nicole and Waverly can get dressed “Shit I didn’t think Wynonna would barge in or be here at all.” Waverly says before putting her dress back on “Waverly it’s okay you couldn’t have known she would show up.” Nicole pulls her shirt and pants on before opening the door for Wynonna “Ok so what the fuck is happening between you two?” Wynonna says. Nicole and Waverly look at each other then Waverly speaks up “We aren’t labeling it right now and it’s none of your concern who or what I’m doing.” Waverly says “Okay well I came by to tell you Dolls needs you at the station tomorrow for a case.” Waverly nods and Nicole looks at her confused “Okay what time?” Waverly asks “I guess during your lunch break.” Waverly nods “Alright I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.” Wynonna walks out of the office “Do you work for black badge?” Nicole asks “No I’m a consultant for what they’re working on.” Nicole nods “Ok then.”</p><p>Nicole and Waverly don’t talk for the entire ride home “Nic what’s wrong?” Waverly asks “Nothing.” Nicole states “Nicole Haught tell me what's wrong.” Nicole sighs “Everyone is working for black badge except for me. You work for black badge.” Waverly smiles “Yes I do but it’s only because I know a lot about their cases being a history teacher and all.” Nicole smiles “Yeah I guess that makes sense.” Waverly nods “I’d hope so and even though you’re not working with black badge doesn’t make you a bad cop because you are an absolutely amazing cop who is gonna take over when Nedely retires.” Nicole is in a much better mood the rest of the way home and the girls walk up stairs and Nicole pushes Waverly into the door “How about we finish what we started earlier.” Waverly nods and pushes Waverly into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier in the day Shae realised that she forgot to give Nicole her apartment key back so she decides to go to Nicole's apartment and wait until Nicole gets home when she walks into Nicole’s apartment she hears moaning coming from Nicole's bedroom “<em>Fuck Nicole</em>” Shae feels anger bubble in her chest at how quick Nicole moved on from her “God Waves.” She feels herself lose control and busts into Nicole's room and finds Nicole with her head in between Waverly’s legs</p><p>“What the fuck Nicole! We just broke up and it seems like you have moved on more than once with the same girl you have been in love with since you met.” Shae says after NIcole jumps in front of Waverly and covers them with a blanket</p><p>“What does it matter if I moved on you cheated on me.” Shae scoffs</p><p>“Me cheating wasn’t the only reason we broke up.” Shae glares at Waverly</p><p>“No but it was the main reason and yes I may have fell for Waverly when we met so what you cheating on me hurt like hell.” Nicole says</p><p>“Please you and Waverly were in bed together that same night.” Shae says and Waverly cuts in</p><p>“We were drunk and we just never stopped." Shae scoffs</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, you still slept together…” Shae focuses on Nicole “if we were still together would you still have slept with Waverly I want an honest answer.” Nicole drops her head</p><p>“No because I wouldn’t have been drinking but Shae please leave we’re a little busy.” Nicole says Shae slams her key down on the nightstand</p><p>“Whatever Nicole!” Shae says before walking out of the apartment</p><p>“I’m so sorry Waves I promise I would never cheat on you.” Nicole pleads “I know Nicole the only reason you were drinking was because I saw you crying and brought out the wine and even drunk you still asked for consent which was really hot by the way. I know I haven’t known each other very long but I do know you’re a great person and would never cheat on anyone.” Nicole smiles “You remember that huh?” Waverly nods and laughs “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicole wakes up earlier than Waverly and decides to make her breakfast she whips up some vegan bacon and pancakes she put all the food on a plate when there's a hard knock on the front door Nicole puts the food down on the counter and goes over to the door where there's a frantic Wynonna “Where’s Waves?” Wynonna asks as soon as the door opens</p><p>“My room she might not be up or have clothes though.” Wynonna pushes past Nicole who grabs the food and goes to her room to bring Waverly her breakfast</p><p>“Baby girl wake up.” Wynonna is sitting on the edge of the bed shaking Waverly awake</p><p>“What Wynonna what are you doing here?” Nicole hands Waverly the plate and receives a smile and a 'thank you' in return</p><p>“Haught are you working today?” Wynonna asks</p><p>“Not until tonight.” Nicole replies</p><p>“Ok good you need to stay with Waverly all day until she’s at home.” Waverly looks at Wynonna confused</p><p>“Wyn what's going on?” Waverly asks</p><p>“Willa came to my door today and she looked like she’s been drinking again so Officer Haught-to-trot here is going to stay with you to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid.” Nicole watches them interact for a little longer until Wynonna leaves then she turns to Waverly</p><p>“Ok can you please explain why I have never met your other sister?” Waverly sighs</p><p>"Umm so my oldest sister Willa doesn’t live out here and the reason you haven’t met her is because she lives far away from me and Wynonna because she picked up a drinking problem when our dad died of liver failure when she gets drunk she gets angry and does stupid shit so if Willa was really drunk when she showed up on Wynonnas doorstep then I can’t risk being alone so I’m not risking being hurt by her.” Nicole freezes for a second</p><p>“It’s okay I will stay with you all day even at school ok she won’t bother you.” Waverly smiles and starts to get ready for work while Nicole cleans up the kitchen and changes her clothes.</p><p>“You ready?” Waverly asks when she walks back into Nicole’s room</p><p>“Yep.” Waverly eyes Nicole</p><p>“Shouldn’t you wear your uniform so she doesn’t mess with us.” Nicole shakes her head</p><p>“No if she does mess with you you can still get a restraining order if she sees an officer with you then she won’t bother you leaving you no cause for one.”</p><p>When Waverly gets to her class room Willa is waiting outside for her</p><p>“What the hell is she doing here how does she even know I work here.” Nicole steps in front of Waverly</p><p>“Okay let’s go.” Waverly and Nicole walk up to Willa</p><p>“I need to get into my classroom Willa.” Willa eyes Nicole</p><p>“Who's this?” Nicole thinks up a quick lie</p><p>“I’m her TA.” Waverly smiles and nods in agreement</p><p>“What are you not happy to see me sis.” Willa asks</p><p>“Not particularly.” Waverly frowns</p><p>“Why not?” Willa says</p><p>“Just leave I have work to do.” Willa puts her hand on Nicole's cheek</p><p>“You’re really cute you should call me sometime.” Willa slips Nicole a sheet of paper with her phone number and Waverly has fire grow in her eyes out of jealousy and she tackles Willa to the ground and Nicole has to pull Waverly off of the oldest earp</p><p>“Waves what the hell!” Willa exclaims</p><p>“Come on Waverly.” Nicole pulls Waverly into her classroom</p><p>“Waves what the hell was that for?” Nicole asks</p><p>“I couldn’t stand her hitting on you I just got so angry and lost control” Nicole kisses Waverlys hand</p><p>“Well sleeping with your TA has to be against campus policy.” Willa says before Nicole can say anything in turn and Wynonna walks into Waverly’s classroom</p><p>“Hey you weren't in...Willa what are you doing here?” Willa turns to Wynonna</p><p>“Did you know Waverly and her TA are sleeping together?” Wynonna looks at Nicole who winks at her</p><p>“Yes I did actually…” Wynonna keeps talking while Nicole runs up to Willa and tries to restrain her but Willa pulls a gun on her</p><p>“No!” Waverly yells</p><p>“Waverly it’s fine whatever happens just know that I’m in love with you way more than I have ever been with anyone else…” Nicole shifts her focus to Wynonna “please take care of her, make sure she gets married and has kids and moves on.” Wynonna nods her head and Waverly starts to cry</p><p>“Willa don’t do this.” Waverly pleads</p><p>“No you were the reason daddy is gone…” Willa takes the shot sending Nicole flying and Waverly screams “now you know what it’s like when you lose someone you love.” Willa storms out of the room and Waverly runs over to Nicole and takes her handcuffs out of her pocket and throws them to Wynonna</p><p>“Get that bitch.” Wynonna runs after Willa</p><p>“Baby It’s fine.” Nicole says panting out of breath</p><p>“No it’s not she shot you.” Wynonna walks in and throws a hand cuffed Will on the ground</p><p>“There’s no blood if my babysitter joined the darkside and you’ve been a revenant this entire time I’m calling in tomorrow.” Wynonna says</p><p>“Im..” they pull open Nicole's shirt sending buttons flying everywhere “I’m wearing a bulletproof vest.” Willa looks at Nicole from where she’s sitting</p><p>“What kind of TA has a bulletproof vest?” Willa says</p><p>“She’s a cop you bitch.” Waverly exclaims and Willas face drops “We need to get you to the hospital.” Nicole waves her off</p><p>“I’m fine Waves just a little bruised let’s get her to Nedley she assaulted an police officer and was harassing you in your workplace.” Waverly and Wynonna stand Nicole up and Wynonna picks up Willa and Waverly helps Nicole walk out</p><p>“I can't believe she tried to shoot you.” Waverly says, wiping her tears from her eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine baby I might have a broken rib though.” Nicole laughs</p><p>“That’s not funny you could have died.” Waverly says climbing into Nicole's driver seat and Wynonna throws Willa in the back seat</p><p>“I’ll meet you at the station.” Wynonna says before closing the door and walking away</p><p>“You can't arrest me off duty.” Willa says</p><p>“You shot someone cop or not and I’m perfectly allowed to arrest you. We live in Purgatory and I have arrested a lot of drunks in a bar fight off duty. It's nothing new.” Nicole reads her her rights before getting her to the station</p><p>“Haught what are you doing here?” Nedley says when she walks into the station followed by Wynonna shoving Willa</p><p>“This one tried to kill me and was harassing Wynonna and Waves.” Nedley nods</p><p>“Okay go to the hospital make sure you don't have any broken bones…” He turns to Waverly “make sure she gets to the hospital.” Waverly nods</p><p>“Yes sir let’s go Nic.” Nicole groans</p><p>“Fine.” Nicole and Waverly travel to the hospital to get Nicole’s ribs checked</p><p>“Haught.” the nurse calls into the waiting room Waverly and Nicole stand up and gets Nicole's height and weight checked before heading into the room</p><p>“So what seems to be the problem.” The nurse asks</p><p>“She’s a police officer and got shot through her bulletproof vest but we want to make sure her ribs aren’t broken.” The nurse types it into the computer</p><p>“Alright Dr.Pressman will be here in a minute.” The nurse says before walking out</p><p>“Shit!” Nicole exclaims</p><p>“What?” Waverly asks, rubbing Nicole's back</p><p>“My doctor is Shae.” Waverly's face drops</p><p>“Dammit! I have a feeling she doesn’t like me very much.” Nicole laughs then winces in pain</p><p>“Don’t make me laugh it hurts!” Waverly leans over and kisses Nicole and Shae walks in and scoffs</p><p>“Lift up your shirt Nicole so I can check your ribs.” Nicole lifts up her shirt and Shae checks for and breaks</p><p>“I don’t feel anything but we’re still going to get an x-ray for you. The x-ray specialist will be here in a minute.” Shae says before walking out they get Nicole x-rayed and make sure Nicole doesn’t have any broken bones and head home</p><p>“I’m so glad I don’t have any broken bones.” Nicole says with a laugh “Nic will you be my girlfriend?” Nicole whips her head towards Waverly</p><p>“What?” Nicole asks “I could have lost you today I don’t want to wait any longer in case next time you aren’t so lucky.” Waverly says</p><p>“Waverly Earp I would love to be your girlfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>